VCPR
VCPR (Vice City Public Radio) - разговорная радиостанция в GTA Vice City и Vice City Stories. GTA Vice City Радиостанцию возглавляет Морис Чавес при участии Джонатана Фрилоудера и Мишель Монтениус. Имя и голос Чавеса позволяют предположить, что он выходец из Кубы. Он очень злится, когда его имя произносят неправильно. В одном из эпизодов в него чуть не стреляет психопат Пастор Ричардс, но Чавесу удаётся выкрутиться, быстро соображая и используя лесть. Обычно спокойный, он теряет терпение, когда гости не обсуждают предложенную проблему, и даже ударяет пресс-папье по лицу одного из участников, Джереми Робарда. Чавес не обращает внимания на тот факт, что о нём часто плохо отзываются дикторы Джонатан и Мишель, которые называют его «бесполезной, бездарной задницей». По ходу беседы становится понятно, что он зарабатывал на жизнь, работая клоуном приблизительно в 1980-м, что приносило ему менее 2000$ в год. Примерно тогда же Морис пытался стать кинозвездой, и, несмотря на 17 попыток, получил лишь роль разогревателя в обучающем сексуальном видео. В какой-то момент он так отчаялся, что даже решил сменить половую ориентацию. Однако, как становится ясно в Vice City Stories, его спасла Мишель Монтениус, которая затем забеременела от него. Возможно, беременность и объясняет её негативное отношение к Чавесу. Pressing Issues Так же как и K-Chat, VCPR транслирует интервью в прямом эфире, однако если первая радиостанция нацелена просто на интервью со знаменитостями, то здесь гостям (не обязательно знаменитым) предлагается обсуждение какой-то одной конкретной проблемы. Всего обсуждается три вопроса: общественная безопасность, нравственность и восприятие мира и стиль мышления. В промежутках между шоу дикторы Мишель Монтениус и Джонатан Фрилоудер призывают делать денежные пожертвования (поскольку VCPR — общественная радиостанция и существует на пожертвования) и пытаются вызвать чувство вины у тех, кто слушает радио и не делает пожертвования. Очевидно, что это пародия на реально существующие общественные радиостанции в Америке, такие как NPR. Общественная безопасность Первые дебаты (если можно так выразиться) касаются общественной безопасности в свете повышающегося числа преступлений (в которых не последнюю роль играет и Томми Версетти). В дебатах принимают участие 3 гостя: * Конгрессмен Алекс Шраб — представитель крайне правого крыла, дерзкий политик и самый молодой конгрессмен, избранный городом. Он полагает, что Америка должна принимать во внимание только богатых, а о бедных забыть. В течение дебатов он также раскрывает некоторые неприятные факты биографии Мориса Чавеса (его бывшую работу клоуном, провалившиеся попытки стать актёром, посещение групповой терапии из-за паранойи, желание сменить ориентацию и т. д.) и то, что его девушка ушла к лучшему другу (отсылка к фильму «Лицо со шрамом»). Шраб говорит, что какой-то идиот-либерал помог Чавесу встать на ноги, а в Vice City Stories становится понятно, что это была Мишель Монтениус. Шраб уже успел сделать множество шагов, таких как предоставление налоговых льгот богатым и сокращение льгот для бедных. * Каллюм Крейшо — общественный активист с крайне либеральными взглядами, классический богатый мальчик, который хочет помочь бедным абсолютно невыполнимыми способами (например, выпустить заключённых, награждать хорошие банды значками и выдавать плохим дурацкие шляпы и т. д.). Он основал организацию «Speaking for the Underdog» (Вступаясь за Аутсайдера), и постоянно говорит о своих путешествиях на другие континенты, финансируемые его отцом-бизнесменом, которого явно не занимают те же вопросы, что и сына. * Джон Ф. Хикори — сепаратист, который заменил в последний момент другого участника, у которого, по словам Чавеса, угнали машину, и он теперь дома вооружается до зубов. Джон — этнический флоридец с радикальными взглядами (хотя обнаруживается, что он недавно приехал в Вайс-Сити), который искренне верит, что если вырыть большой канал и отделить Флориду от материка, то это даст жителям Флориды свободу и положит конец миграции в этот штат с севера. Нравственность Вторая тема дебатов — общие вопросы нравственности и этики. Участники этих дебатов: * Пастор Ричардс — коррумпированный и совершенно безумный проповедник, который обещает спасение в случае ядерной войны тем, кто совершит пожертвование. Он собирается построить Статую спасения Пастора Ричардса, которая сможет отражать радиоактивное излучение, и, оборудованная ракетами, сможет улететь в космос вместе с людьми, сделавшими большое пожертвование. Правда, потом выясняется, что он собирался на эти деньги построить себе особняк на Гавайях. * Джен Браун — нервная, чересчур внимательная мать, которую постоянно обманывает муж, хоть она это и отрицает. Она лидер организации «Мам, агитирующих против поп-культуры», ненавидит современную манеру воспитания детей (в частности, негативно высказывается об игровой приставке) и помешана на своей семье и её защите. * Барри Старк — нудист и патологический лжец. Он высказывается категорически против любой одежды, считая, что она противоестественна. Он сексуально озабочен, даже пробует заигрывать с Морисом. Барри также звонит на разговорную радиостанцию Chatterbox FM в GTA III, где высказывает похожие комментарии относительно нудизма. В ходе интервью Пастор Ричардс жалуется на то, что все американские газеты якобы принадлежат канадцам. Это может быть ссылкой на псевдодокументальный фильм «Канадский заговор», повествующий о том, как канадское правительство воздействует на США, захватывая американские СМИ. Фильм вышел в 1985-м, за год до времени действия игры. Среди некоторых геймеров существует мнение, что Пастор Ричардс — карикатура на телевизионных проповедников Джима Баккера и Пэта Робертсона. Rockstar Games установила бесплатный телефонный номер, при звонке на который проигрывается речь Пастора Ричардса о его Статуе Спасения. Здесь обыгрывается остаточная паранойя от угрозы войны с СССР. «Вы смотрите в окно, а там русские парашютисты высаживаются для захвата». Это прямая отсылка к фильму 1984-го года «Красный рассвет» о вторжении в США русских. Однако в конце шоу Ричардс проговорился, что использует деньги от статуи для строительства своего особняка на Гавайях. Это также пародия на бесчестных проповедников, обманывающих людей. Чавес также упоминает рок-группы, объединившиеся, чтобы собрать средства для помощи голодающим на Аляске, и их песню «Do They Know It’s The Fourth of July?» (Знают ли они, что сегодня 4 июля?). Это отсылка к фестивалю 1985-го года «Live Aid» (Живая помощь), где главным хитом стала песня «Do They Know It’s Christmas?» (Знают ли они, что сегодня Рождество?). Восприятие и позитивное мышление Последняя тема для обсуждений — восприятие мира и отношение к нему. Гости здесь следующие: готический художник Константинос Смит; мастер по мотивации, самовнушению и позитивному мышлению Джереми Робард, заявляющий, что его 3-х ступенчатая программа «Think your way to success» (Придумай собственный путь к успеху) уже изменила жизни многих людей и помогла ему самому стать богатым, а также Дженни Луиза Краб, женщина, психически травмированная убийством своих приёмных родителей и, по-видимому, увлекшаяся антидепрессантами, чтобы как-то забыть о случившемся (она безумно гиперактивна и весела). Константинос — пародия на стереотипного гота. Он говорит такие вещи, как «Весь мир — это ложь, только темнота — правда». Он упоминает, что не гулял на солнце уже 18 лет. Морис называет его маниакально-депрессивным придурком, однако Константинос показывает себя как самого практичного и устойчивого человека в этом шоу. В ходе беседы Джереми Робард постоянно пытается рекламировать серию своих мотивационных кассет, которые рекламируются также на другой радиостанции. Интересно отметить, что аббревиатура каждой из предлагаемых им программ является сокращением от названия популярных запрещённых наркотиков. Так, «Motivate, Demonstrate, then Motivate Again», или сокращенно MDMA — аббревиатура экстази, «Learn, Start, Doing» — LSD, «Think, Hold that thought, Complete» — THC (тетрагидроканнабинол), главный компонент марихуаны. Также Робард говорит: «А если вы хотите действительно быстрых результатов, попробуйте мою программу crank-it-out» (Crank — сленговое обозначение метамфетамина). Наконец, ещё один намёк на наркотики — когда он говорит Дженни: «Дорогая, я могу предложить тебе кое-что получше антидепрессантов». Можно отметить, что кассеты по самоусовершенствованию — не первый предпринимательский опыт Робарда. В Vice City Stories он занимается бизнесом перевозок. Клиенты арендуют лодку и перевозят «специальный» груз с острова, находящегося неподалеку от Вайс-Сити, и обратно. В сущности, как и программа самоусовершенствования, бизнес перевозок связан с наркотиками и состоит в их транспортировке. В конечном счёте, Морис понимает, что программа Робарда ничего не стоит, что он вовсе не богатый удачливый бизнесмен, что он не изменил ничьих жизней и что он всего лишь бедный отчаявшийся мошенник. Что бы эти трое не обсуждали, Робард якобы уже касался этого в своих кассетах. После обмена оскорблениями, где он просит Константиноса сглазить Чавеса, Морис бьет Робарда по лицу пресс-папье. Тот угрожает предъявить иск, но быстро запуган. GTA Vice City Stories Bait And Switch Рыболовное шоу, где ведущими являются два стереотипных представителя быдла, два ветерана Вьетнамской войны: Ларри Джо и Бобби Рэй. Шоу также может обозначаться как Vice City Boat and Sports Show. На шоу появлялся Кенни Крейн, который давал интервью программе. The Time Ranger Повтор вымышленного радиосериала 1938 года о супергерое, путешествующем между эпохами при помощи мануального воздействия на свою «мини-машину времени в штанах» (явный намёк на мастурбацию). При каждом перемещении рейнджер всякий раз не имеет ни малейшего представления, куда и в какое время его забросит после очередного физического контакта с «машиной» (этим он отчасти напоминает другого путешественника во времени — заглавного персонажа британского фантастического телесериала «Доктор Кто»￼). Также, по слухам, Рейнджер Времени из-за некоторых скромных анатомических особенностей вполне может подойти на должность служащего в гареме. New World Order Консервативное внешнеполитическое шоу. Ведущий - Дуэйн Торн. Каждый из «репортажей» шоу - это сатира о негативных социально-экономических аспектах американского влияния на мир во время холодной войны. Шоу также принимает звонки от разных людей, которые предсказуемо шокируют или озадачивают Дуэйна, основываясь на их предметном материале. Moorehead Rides Again Повтор популярного в 1940-50х годах детективного радиосериала, который был закрыт в 1952 году. Похождения частного сыщика — «больного алкоголизмом расиста-женоненавистника», являются пародией на взаимоотношения полов в США в тот период, когда женщина была лишь женщиной, а мужчина — человеком. Впрочем, без своей доли издёвок не остались и представители закона в лице местного шерифа, и нацменьшинства, за которых отдувался дружелюбный простак-мексиканец. Смысл названия очередной серии — «Гордон Морхед и взрывающиеся сиськи» (Gordon Moorehead and the Exploding Breasts) — становится понятным только в самом конце эпизода… Телевизионная версия сериала позже появится в GTA V. Pressing Issues Единственная передача на VCPR в GTA Vice City Pressing Issues вновь на острие политических и духовных проблем общества со своим неизменным ведущим Морисом Чавесом. Отделение правды от лжи и недоразумений * Мартин Грейвс - технолог и стереотипный ботаник, у которого нелепые футуристические мечты, часто с высокой концентрацией роботов, а также множество странных сексуальных фетишей. Считает господствующую религию устаревшей и высмеивает креационизм в классах. * Бриони Крэддок - фанатично патриотичная мать "белого отребья", у которой было 15 детей, беременна следующим ребёнком и в конце программы она начинает рожать. Она считает, что большое количество американских детей - лучший способ сохранить американскую культуру и наследие. Верит в матриархат. Она также может быть стереотипом «футбольной мамы», так как посещает многочисленные собрания Ассоциации родителей и учителей, довольно религиозна и быстро пытается заставить замолчать любого, кто скажет что-то, что она сочтет оскорбительным. * Форбс Вейврлай III - беспристрастная и беспощадная промышленница из Коннектикута, чьё имя и манеры очень мужественны. Она одержима экономией и владением. Её резкое поведение объясняется тем, что отец в детстве её игнорировал. Во время перерывов между программами на VCPR подразумевается, а затем в «Pressing Issues» раскрывается, что у Мориса Чавеса был роман с коллегой-репортером Мишель Монтениус, из-за чего та забеременела от него. Она продолжает просить у Мориса денег на аборт, объясняя, почему она называет его придурком в GTA Vice City. Видео GTA Vice City Файл:GTA Vice City - Vice City Public Radio Full radio Категория:Радиостанции Категория:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Категория:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Stories